Not Even A Raven
by Scenro
Summary: Not even a raven, in the midst of a nearby tree, could call out with its fury filled caws of an easy meal." Cant really summarize to be honest. R&R? sorry in advanced about minor errors, didn't really proof read. SHORT ONE SHOT! btw is gore bad?T?


:Not Even A Raven:

The rain reflected her almost most inner thoughts, her body wracking with cool breaths as the rain poured soaking her clothes causing them to stick to her shaking form.

That's was it, she thought, she had finally broke; her impenetrable force had reached its limit. Even after the death of her only family, the war, the horrors she'd seen and lives she took, she had remained that cold wall of steel. But this? This had caused her to reach her limit. This had caused her to break. And when she broke she was silent as the dead before her. The eyes wide by the dead that which she came to approach, reflected hers and the pure amount of horror she succumbed to caused her the dull dry eyed stare ahead of her.

A figure approaching her side reflected all that she felt within his obsidian eyes. The rain had rung around his face all too well ringing around his eyes, betraying the evidence of nonexistent tears. He would not weep, he couldn't. He raised a hand slowly to put on her shoulder but stopped when her head slowly turned.

"They...they're..." her voice choked betraying all that was dwelling inside her.

"I know…" he whispered with his deepened voice. Part of him was numb to it all, It wasn't fair what the dead before him had suffered. There was no truth or equivalent exchange here; there was only tragedy and sin. His arms raised and he gingerly placed them around Hawkeye. He could feel her body shaking reminding him of an autumn leaf trying to hold on to its branch as long as it could before finally falling down to the earth.

She finally closed her eyes warm water reaching the corners of them. Even with her eye lids shut the terror filled faces could not escape her mind. The faces of the two were twisted in a preserving scene of horror and agony. Their eyes widened and void of any life, the bodies instantly forming into the rigor mortis states in writhing forms that couldn't quite lie flat on there backs. Blood ran in a pool beneath the two having bubbled up from the mouths, eyes and ears. But if the scene wasn't enough, the smell that aided the air was even more of a horror. The putrid smell of decay lingered showing how much death had waited to embrace the two.

Roy rested his chin on her head motioning to pull her away from the gored scene. There was nothing they could do, nothing anyone could do to save the two boys. She seemed just as stiff as the two bodies refusing to leave.

"Riza..please.." he said. She shook her head tears now running freely down her face masked by only the rain.

"Those boys.. those… its not fair!"" she sounded like a child and she knew it, but it was true. It was in fact 'not fair' and Roy knew that.

Why was it that even after all their travels, all their missions, countless sacrifices brought, and even the obtaining of a philosopher, they still failed. Their bodies were restored but their lives were not. It had wisped right from them like smoldering embers in the rain.

"Come on Riza…" he spoke again his rich voice now even betrayed him as it bubbled with sadness.

Riza didn't answer but slowly opened her eyes taking one last glance of the two boys shed grown to know and love.

Edward's jaw remained wide open giving evidence of screams of agony before he'd left this world. His arm though restored was twisted at a sickening angle, his other under his body propping him up with his arched back and struggling feet. He had died like that, blood still fresh as it dripped quietly from his dully burnt amber eyes. Al now the boy he once was looked like a meek skeleton with skin pulled over it. The only evidence that this deadened form was Alphonse, were the bright eyes that had lost their gleam. Even if for just a second Al got to feel pain and experience breathing even if they were his last few breaths. His body though not as writhing twisted as Edwards still remained as still as a board in the awkward position it'd laid in when he died. All the while the two bodies remained on the array of the greater tabooed human transmutation.

Roy watched her gaze then to the boys, his eyes finally betraying him and tearing as well. He had to blink several times to stop them so he could to see strait. The tragedy before them took them by surprise and broke them. It would break anyone to see what he and Riza now saw. He cursed the rain quietly looking up at it as it wet his face. He would have gladly burned the mess so no other eyes could witness the horror that had become the two boys.

Finally Riza looked away her terrorized soul looking to Roy as it reflected on her face. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around her his embrace the only thing comforting her. She sunk her face into the crook of his shoulder taking deep heaving sobs before managing to look up and walk with him. They left the bodies with the solemn rumble of thunder above. The rain had diluted the blood as it spread around the courtyard sinking into the chalked marks of the array. The forms darkening with the sky as the silhouette of their shadows could be seen. Not even a raven in the midst of a nearby tree could call out for its fury filled caws of an easy meal.

A/N: I was bored.


End file.
